Road to Redemption
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: When the Moon Kingdom fell, Asgard mourned the loss but none more so than Loki. After her final battle Serenity returns to a familiar place hoping to be needed once more. When Chaos fuses with Thanos she must face him, but is not alone. As punishment Loki must aid her & The Avengers. In the end he will follow her light on the path to redemption. Post-Avengers. Loki/Serenity.
1. A Sacrifice Made

**A/N - This randomly struck me one day so thought I'd write it.**

**Post-Avengers and Stars timeline with a twist. **

**Thought I would give Loki a redemption fic and who better to help him redeem himself than Sailor Moon! Basically the idea is that she knew the Princess before the Moon Kingdom fell. Up until then she used to travel to Asgard fairly regularly with her mother, and although she was forbidden to go to Earth the Moon Princess did so through the Bi-Frost. This is how she meets Endymion, and the two end up falling in love. **

**When the Moon Kingdom does so, Asgard mourns the loss of their fallen friends, but none more so than Loki. Both Sailor Moon and Thor follow their respective storylines from there. **

**Now Serenity has returned and is very much changed. Sailor Moon/Avengers crossover, even though it is in an imagined Avengers 2 timeline. **

_**Disclaimer: I own neither, but really really wish I did.**_

* * *

**Path to Redemption**

**Chapter One: A Sacrifice Made**

Usagi turned her grief-stricken gaze upon the galaxy cauldron – the place where all life ends and begins.

"No" Usagi breathed, tears pouring down her porcelain face. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs and she doubled over, falling to the ground with a painful thud.

Usagi ignored the taunts and laughter of Galaxia in the distance as she was bombarded by memories of her friends, her daughter and lover. Galaxia had stolen their star seeds and thrown them into the Cauldron without hesitation. After all they had done for her; even at the very end she had failed them. They had placed all their hope and faith in her and she couldn't even save them. The pain of losing them grew to be too much for her and she became consumed by it.

Even now she couldn't perform the will of Sailor Cosmos, even when she had begged her to save a future full of despair, horror, darkness, silence and suffering. Usagi did not have the stomach, the willpower or the nature to kill a fellow Senshi. As the grief wash over her in relentless waves, and she felt herself hurtled over into the abyss of despair she couldn't believe it had really come to this. Was this the end?

A sudden blood-curdling scream wrenched her from the darkness she dwelled in to see Galaxia slowly being pulled towards the Cauldron under the control of Chaos. She would not allow Chaos to consume the misguided Senshi of Solitude and Destruction. Despite all she had done to break her spirit and cause her pain, Usagi did not believe Galaxia deserved it.

She could feel her power building and the crystal responding to her compassion and warmth. Within seconds her power spread, bathing the surrounding area in a beautiful ethereal white light. It's shine was of no comparison to the galaxy – it was the very essence of Sailor Moon, her star-seed reaching out to protect Galaxia.

Galaxia could feel herself being pulled towards the edge, and was blinded by the shining light full of warmth and hope. It struck her to her very core, making her insides twists into uncomfortable knots. She could not move, and was disgusted that Chaos had attacked her instead after all the work she had done. Suddenly, the pull became too much for her to withstand and she felt herself hauled towards the epicentre of the Cauldron. This was it…

"I won't let go" a sudden voice called out, and she felt a warm hand grab hold of her own. The light began to subside and she found herself gazing into the determined, compassionate gaze of Sailor Moon. Why did she not leave her to fall to her death? She was not fit to be a warrior, or Princess or Queen. She had relinquished her soldier's pride the moment she refused to fight her. Galaxia had thought that murdering those she cared about would spur her into battle – but no. She had caused her nothing but suffering and misery, so why risk her life to save her?

"Chaos, I will not let you take her" Sailor Moon declared in a tone full of authority and sincerity. She genuinely meant it. Galaxia began to feel herself being pulled upwards, away from the dark entity. Sailor Moon pulled her into a loving embrace in the same manner as one would do to a lost sister who had returned.

Once again, the white light began to shine embracing the two Sailor Soldiers and shielding them both from the evil darkness of Chaos.

"Why?" Galaxia breathed as she tightened her hold about her saviour.

"You are a Sailor Senshi, and I will not lose you too. You deserve a second chance" Usagi responded in genuine kindness. Galaxia felt her eyes well up in tears as the brilliant light subsided. She had been faced by a real Angel full of purity, hope and love – a rare being in a universe full of more bad than good.

"You truly are the brightest shine in the Galaxy" Galaxia said, her voice slightly cracked from the tears she allowed to shed. She had lost the will to fight, who could attack something so pure and good?

"Even if we destroy this cauldron, another will be born in its place" Galaxia suddenly spoke up, a little cryptically.

"But it will be enough to know that for a time Chaos will not harm anyone else" Galaxia added with an almost knowing smile. She turned her gaze towards the Cauldron – she could end this and redeem herself as a Sailor Senshi.

"No Galaxia" Sailor Moon spoke with an authority that commanded those to listen. "Redeem yourself by returning the star seeds you have collected. I trust you, now be at peace" Sailor Moon added in a calm soothing tone that held every ounce of goodness in her heart. Galaxia felt the bracelets that had been shackled to her crumble and evaporate – she was free of Chaos and her misguided wicked ways.

"Thank you" Galaxia replied with all the sincerity she had that had been buried deep within her soul. With a comforting smile from Sailor Moon, Galaxia began to disappear with the knowledge that Sailor Moon's power had never been hers to have. Once again Usagi was faced with the edge of the cliff that led to the Galaxy Cauldron.

"If you do not destroy it the war will continue. End it now by destroying it and Chaos forever" Chibi-Chibi explained, imploring Eternal Sailor Moon to save her own future and end Chaos' destruction before it can truly begin.

"Do not give up Chibi-Chibi, you must always have hope for life is the greatest gift we have. To allow every soul a chance at life is more important" Sailor Moon declared with warm finality. Chibi-Chibi could only watch as Eternal Sailor Moon took off at a speed she never knew she had towards the Cauldron. In that moment Chibi-Chibi felt a deep peace resonate within her at the knowledge that Eternal Sailor Moon was strong enough to withstand anything the future threw at her. She was free to return to the future with a new hope burning within her.

Usagi could almost hear the desperate pleas of her Senshi and Prince calling for her to turn back. But her mind had been set and she saw clearly for the first time in her life. With that peace of mind and determination to preserve all life in the universe, Usagi threw herself into the depths of the Cauldron without hesitation.

Usagi could feel herself slipping away from this time and place as she fell into the heart of the Cauldron until a bright light broke her fall.

"Sailor Moon" the ethereal voice began so gently you could miss it. "I offer you a choice. Either you and your friends begin a new history of the stars and leave this Cauldron in those forms or stay as you are" the beautiful voice concluded as the light faded.

Usagi thought about the choice carefully, weighing the options before her until she decided upon neither.

"I would ask that my friends be free of their destiny. They have endured so much pain and suffering that I can no longer bear it. They deserve a free life in mortal form before claiming a resting peace upon their respective planets. I ask that I remain as I am to provide the balance in the universe and challenge Chaos" Usagi replied evenly. It was her one wish and she hoped the Guardian Cosmos would grant it.

"You understand the consequences of such a sacrifice?" Cosmos replied, raising a brow almost sceptically.

"No matter how difficult it may be, I accept your terms" Usagi vowed.

"As you wish. You will seal away Chaos in this Cauldron so it will be too small to be found. But understand that it may be born again as this is the birthplace of stars, life and possibilities… When it does you must answer and spend eternity completing the balance in the universe" the Guardian answered.

Usagi nodded firmly, accepting her new fate, her destiny. With a smile she felt herself consumed by a white light containing all her hope, purity, empathy, kindness and compassion. She felt the souls and abilities of her friends fuse with her own, channelling power to her very core where it spread. As her power expanded to fill the Cauldron, Usagi felt herself transforming into a being with never-ending capability.

She was now Sailor Cosmos, a most powerful entity, and Chaos was no longer a threat. But with such energy coursing through her body, she now felt weak, worn and overwhelmed. She had paid the price to rescue her friends and allow them to live the way they had always wanted. With the remaining power she had, she called upon the Imperium Silver Crystal to save her. Her final wish was to be sent somewhere familiar where she could find temporary solace, somewhere she would be needed once more.

* * *

Loki had never felt so humiliated. Even when he had come second to Thor for so many years, losing to Earth's Mightiest Heroes was worse. They were but gifted humans, whose luck had brought them success. He now had to await the sentence for his war crimes against humanity and all he felt was a twisted bitterness that clawed away at him like a rabid animal. Loki had never experienced such rage or desire for vengeance as he stood before Odin, chained and with his lips sewn shut. He hated everyone, particular those who favoured Thor over himself, the Dark Prince, but the Avengers most of all. They would all feel his wrath once his powers returned and he would become the King he was destined to be.

"All we ever did was love you. Your imagined slights drove you to this madness, and though you are my son I have never been so disappointed in you" Odin declared. The Asgardians sent disappointed glares in his direction – he was once again isolated and the social pariah. Little did he care, they would all be begging for his mercy once he found a way to restore his powers.

"I Odin All-Father hereby sentence you to –" Loki waited for the verbal blow with the patience of a Saint, _oh the irony, _but it never came. Instead, Odin's brows began to crinkle in worry. And that was when they heard it, a slow musical tinkling that echoed around the room. It was beautiful and eerie at the same time. What on Asgard was it?

And that's when they saw it. A bright light filtered through the room out of nowhere, while something began to materialise in the air. It appeared to be… butterflies? Was sort of sorcery was this? In a fear-induced stupor the guards held themselves to attention and directed their weapons at the being that began to appear from the flurry of winged creatures.

There she stood - a petite ethereal woman with eyes the colour of the moon and with silver hair cascading from two heart-shaped buns atop her head. Her gaze was blank and her face expressionless, but there was no denying her beauty. In the centre of her forehead was an eight-point star, with pearls lining each side. Her dress was short and in the centre of her chest floated a beautiful eight-point star with a crystal of silver embedded within it. The skirt of her dress was the colour of rainbows, reminding all present of the fallen Bi-Frost, and her feet were encased in glass heels. Her silvery-white cape billowed behind her as she held her jewel-encrusted sceptre like a Queen. The most surprising feature though was her angelic wings, like a Valkyrie's. But hers were worn, tattered and bloodied just like the rest of her they had only just noticed. She looked as thought she had been through the wars. It was amazing she still stood where she was, really. But who was she?

Everyone was frozen in shock, complete caught off guard and unaware of what to do. Despite the light that glowed from her being, the guards began to inch slowly towards her.

"Stop" cried Odin, as his eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and was that recognition?

"It cannot be" he breathed, looking towards his wife who looked as though the ethereal being were familiar to her too.

Suddenly, the light evaporated and the outfit she was wearing began to morph into mere mortal clothing. Her hair shifted to a brilliant golden blonde, while her eyes transformed from their surreal silver to a beautiful oceanic blue. It was then that a few gasps were heard followed by the whisperings of speculation and gossip began. Even Thor and Loki felt a strange twinge of recognition, but how was that even possible? As though she just had the life sucked out of her, the maiden fell to the floor in a heap.

"Get her to the healing room. Now" Odin ordered, his voice full of concern and panic. He and his wife immediately forgot about the trial – as did everyone else it seemed – and followed the guards who carried the fallen maiden. The way they gazed upon the woman should have given a clue as to who she was, but it did not.

However, when they did discover the identity of the girl they would be shocked to the core.

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you like it. **

**I hope everyone is true to character. If you see any errors or mistakes you want to point out, feel free to do so. I welcome constructive criticism. **

**Feel free to leave a review and hope you liked it.**


	2. Memories Awakening

**A/N - Wow, wow, wow, wow! Cannot believe the amount of support this story has received already! Thanks so much to those who alerted and favourited the story.**

**Super special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: Crystal, Prncss Bunny, randomwriter90, MammonDaughter, .Vodka, Guest and KW. You are spectacular people who have really motivated me with your kind words and praise. It really means a lot and I can't thank you enough really. All I can really do is give you all a virtual hug and say a big thanks again.**

**So this chapter is a bit of a filler, but the first part is a flashback so you get to see how Serenity first meets the Princes.**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither, but really really wish I did.**_

* * *

**Path to Redemption**

**Chapter Two: Memories Awakening**

_"Welcome again, my dear friend" Frigga stated warmly, embracing the woman with silvery hair before her. Her hairstyle was most strange and despite the numerous times Frigga and Serenity had crossed paths, the Asgardian Queen was still not used to it. Frigga didn't fail to notice how the Princess had copied the same hairstyle – two circular buns atop her head with the lose hair cascading down towards the floor. It was most unique. _

_"It has been too long, and for that I am sorry. I must admit I am sorrier to say that this visit is more to do with business than leisure. Nevertheless, it is good to see you" Queen Serenity replied in kind, though it was a little sheepish too. _

_"I see you have brought your daughter too" Frigga added with a small smile and she shifted her gaze towards the young child. Had it not been for her blonde hair, Frigga might have thought her to be a smaller copy of the older woman before her._

_"How fairs the King?" the young child asked genially, as she peered up at the glorious Asgardian Queen. Frigga gazed upon the Moon Princess with wide eyes, as she was overcome by shock. The maiden before her couldn't have been much younger than her sons. Children their age were not usually so concerned with the welfare of others – particularly those they had met only once before. And if they were to ask, it was usually out of a forced politeness to ensure manners and niceties were adhered to. Yet, none of that evident in the young maiden's tone – it was instead full of compassion, kindness and sincerity. In fact, there was something decidedly different about this one – she could sense it, and knew that the maiden before her would amount to something great._

_"Odin is well, thank-you for asking" Frigga replied warmly once she had recovered from the surprise. _

_"I'm so glad to hear it" the Moon Princess said with the most genuine warmth Frigga had ever heard._

_Suddenly the golden Grand Hall doors opened and in walked the King accompanied by his two sons. Though they were brothers, they could not have been more different – it was as obvious as night and day. The Moon Princess looked towards the two with a friendly smile upon her face. It was filled with so much kindness that it could have melted the heart of any Frost Giant. _

_It was the first time she had met the famed Princes of Asgard, and was nothing short of surprised to notice they were her age. In fact, one appeared quite similar to her with bright blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and golden hair. The other, however, had a milky white complexion as though he hadn't seen the sun. His eyes were an enticing sea green colour and his hair colour resembled that of a raven. She was sure he would stand out from the crowd, and even at the tender age of thirteen she thought him to be quite beautiful._

_"Queen Serenity, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Odin asked as he outstretched his arms in warm-hearted welcome._

_"I wish to seek your council" Queen Serenity replied with a grim but controlled countenance. Odin understood immediately, recognising there was must be an urgent matter with Midgard to attend to._

_"And this is the young Princess, you have grown I see" Odin said, casting his friendly gaze upon the girl._

_"Though not much in height you must have noticed" the blonde maiden responded with a cheeky smile. Shocked by her quick-wit, even if it was to laugh at herself, Odin began to laugh heartily. Soon enough, the others followed and the sounds of happiness reverberated from the walls. _

_Both Odin and Frigga knew Loki to be a shy, introverted yet ambitious individual. He didn't have many friends, and seemed to be quite a lonely soul. Though they tried to help him, it seemed a lost cause. But they were surprised to see the smile that graced the younger prince's face and the light-hearted chuckle that erupted from him. It had always been difficult to bring Loki out of his shell, but this young girl's bright shine had called to him. The two shared an optimistic gaze, hoping that perhaps Loki could find a close life-long friend in her. _

Usagi felt light-headed, airy and weightless but nevertheless found it to be the most wonderful feeling. She had never felt such peace before, and was happy to have rested and regained the energy lost in the final battle. She could feel herself regaining a firm grasp upon her mind, recalling all that had come to pass. To know that she had rescued her friends and given them a new chance at a real life filled her with such joy, it overwhelmed her.

Wherever she was, she felt a familiarity – as though it had once been a place she called home. Perhaps she had returned to Earth, or if her wildest fantasies had come true - the Moon Kingdom. Usagi could feel her powers regenerating and stabilising. No longer feeling feeble and exhausted, she slowly began to open her eyes. Immediately the warrior was met with a harsh glare of light, but within moments the blurry haze had subsided as she saw as clear as day.

She gave a slight gasp and cast her awe-struck gaze about the beautiful golden room she was currently residing in. Usagi couldn't help but feel the lurch of familiarity and cast her mind back to the dream she'd had. But as she thought about it once more, she became even more convinced that it was in fact a memory. _There was only one way to find out…_

Although, her limbs were still aching from the ordeal she had been through, the Moon Princess sat herself up in bed. Upon second glance at herself, she noticed she wore mortal clothing. It was the same clothing she wore before being dragged into battle… even though she had refused to fight. With much care and consideration taken to ensure she didn't damage herself further, Usagi left the bed and shuffled gently towards the bathroom. Her wounds were still healing and she knew a bath would do her some good. In all honesty she was surprised they had healed so quickly thus far… perhaps she had been helped along? Or had she been asleep for longer than it felt?

As she shed her clothing and cautiously lowered herself into the warm water, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been brought here. Was she truly needed here? If so, then what for? This place was familiar to her… from a childhood that had been so cruelly cut short. As the calming water washed over her in waves, she began to piece together the memories she had long since forgotten in the hope she would understand why destiny had brought her here.

* * *

It had been five days since that mysterious maiden had materialised from nothing. After three days the buzzing gossip surrounding her unknown identity had died down. It seemed that only the King and Queen knew exactly who she was… or were they unsure? Loki's trial had been postponed until just yesterday when he had been stripped of all his powers, locked away in solitary confinement with his lips still sewn shut. He was sure he would go insane, and wondered whether there would be more of his punishment to come. It seemed the Asgardian people, bar his 'family' wanted his blood. They wanted him to suffer for his crimes against humanity. He would try to claim Earth again, once he had escaped from his prison of course. It would only be a matter of time before he discovered a way to do it.

Loki knew he would slowly drift into a silent madness within these claustrophobic walls. The thought sent a white-hot rage throughout his body, one so fiery it could it have burned hell. He stared blankly at the wall, wondering how he managed to fail against a group of lacklustre mortals. Granted they had abilities and special skills but he was a God, above them in every possible way. Loki also knew The Other would be out for his blood since he failed… adding yet another person to the unending list of beings who wanted him gone. Well, they would all fall eventually and he was certain his silver-tongue would get him out of harm's way with The Other and his master. He'd have to find a different alien race to use against the Earth… maybe the Skrulls would be a good option.

Suddenly, Loki was brought out of his thoughts by the two guards who kept him securely stuck in his prison.

"Did you hear… the woman that appeared from nowhere has awoken, and the King has requested her presence" one whispered, not so quietly, to the other.

"No… how did you hear about this?" the other one replied hastily, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"The one who was sent to watch over her" the first replied. Suddenly, the sound of boots hitting the floor echoed down the hallway.

"The King has also requested the presence of Loki… he said it is a matter of urgency" the servant who had just arrived announced hastily.

Soon enough, the two guards entered the room warily. It almost irked Loki considering he lacked his powers yet Asgardians still feared him. After the clumsy fools had managed to handcuff him they dragged him from the cell so that he could face his father once again. Though what use could he be with his lips sewn shut and no magic? Why was he even requested to be among his 'family' once more? Surely it defied the meaning of his punishment… to live in solitary confinement? Perhaps his new punishment was to be humiliated to the masses? He didn't understand what could be so important, but had a strong feeling it had something to do with the strange maiden who had appeared.

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you like it. The next chapter will see everyone discovering it is Serenity and we get to see their reactions. I cannot wait to write it actually, so it should be up soon. Also it'll be longer, as will most of the chapters that follow - hopefully.**

**Again I hope everyone is true to character. If you see any errors or mistakes you want to point out, feel free to do so. I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Feel free to leave a review and hope you liked it.**


	3. An Emotional Reunion

**A/N - I just want to apologise for my lack of updates. I was on holiday and have been worked like a dog lately BUT am now free so will be writing more and updating more this week cause I do enjoy writing this story.**

**Wow, I cannot thank everyone enough for the amount of support this story has received you all get virtual hugs from me!**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed: ****randomwriter90, 16, Guest, ChaoticNightOfFlames, SilverMidnightKitten, MammonDaughter, MasterXMaster, Guest, Mark3232 and ladyyuuki16. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH.**

**Also I see I have been added to SailorNovao007's community - that has never happened before so wow! Words cannot describe! ALL THE FEELS. I feel so honoured, so thank you so much.**

**I dunno whether you'll like this one but I hope you do. The Avengers will be introduced in the next few chapters methinks and I hope you do stick around.**

* * *

**Path to Redemption**

**Chapter Three: An Emotional Reunion**

Loki was shoved forth into the Grand Hall by the two guards, only to come face to face with the people he wanted to see least. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three stood by the banquet table speaking animatedly with Thor, no doubt of a recent battle won. They were so typical – reckless, headstrong and brash… the real way to win a war was through diplomacy, through the expert use of silvertongued words in his opinion. His gaze trailed across to the woman who dared call herself his mother. She was walking towards him, a solemn and empathetic look in her eyes that sent his gut coiling like a snake. Her arms were outstretched and he had no doubt it was her who persuaded Odin to allow him here – but the question still remained as to why as Odin was nowhere to be seen.

"My son" Frigga said gently as she attempted a slightly awkward yet warm emrbrace. Loki, however, shifted away from her and turned his gaze away. He wondered why she still bothered to try with him – it was probably just in her nature to mother anyone she met and he was no different. He doubted whether she had ever truly cared about him.

"Loki, please… you're still our son. I know this may seem unorthodox but I asked Odin to allow you some freedom. It breaks my heart to think of you locked up, and I just wish you could see where you went wrong so you can find peace and be among us once again" Frigga explained with a warmness that came so naturally to her. He didn't believe it for a moment… although there might be _some _truth in what she had said, he was sure Odin had agreed for another purpose. After all Odin had once admitted to him that he had been adopted for a purpose... Loki was _"no more than a stolen relic, locked up until you have further use of me" _- the words still stung.

Frigga tried to understand why Loki had acted out the way he had, but couldn't he see how much they loved him despite his heritage. Everything they had done was to protect him from the truth, so he wouldn't have to feel different. She also hoped that the presence of the young maiden, who she was certain was the Moon Princess of long ago, would help him in some way. They had been so close throughout their childhood and early teenage years, and she had a feeling that when he lost her Loki lost a part of himself too. She was certain he felt a strong connection to the Moon Princess, the compassionate girl who had befriended him when nobody else would due to his keen interest in magic, trickery and mischief. She had seen past all that to a lonely boy in desperate need of affection and companionship and she readily gave it – just as Frigga and Odin did, or so they had thought.

"It's strange… at first I believed it to be a dream, but then realised it was a memory lost and now recovered" Usagi explained with furrowed brows. She nibbled upon her lip slightly as though she had been searching for the right words to describe everything she had felt the moment she awoke in her chamber. It was the best she could come up with. Odin merely nodded in kind before his gaze swept across the room to survey its occupants. His eyes locked with Loki's momentarily, and Odin's eyes showing no hint of what he was truly feeling much like Loki's whose cold stare never faltered.

"Ah, I see you are already here" Odin announced as he strolled leisurely into the room. Yet his commanding presence never faltered – he was the epitome of authority.

"And whose this, I do not believe we have met – surely I would remember" Thor said with utmost sincerity. There was no hint of flirtation in his tone, even though the young maiden was than deserving of such attention from a prince of Asgard. Thor's heart belonged to someone else and his parents were proud of the man he had become after his exile to Midgard. Thor noticed that the maiden's golden hair was in the most peculiar style – two buns atop her head with long hair cascading from the middle of them. Her oceanic blue eyes were wide and full of wisdom beyond her years – as though she had seen much more than anyone could deem possible. Yet, at the same time there was a hint of naivety and innocence that lay within the depths. She was wearing a white muslin gown which gave her an ethereal angelic appearance... like a bright light of hope that could shine in even the darkest of places.

"You have already met" Odin replied, a little cryptically before Usagi could open her mouth to respond. It was true that the young maiden looked vaguely familiar… it was her hair that drew the most attention. It was extremely unique and intriguing, yet decidedly familiar.

"I do not expect you to recognise me or even remember me… after all I had forgotten myself" Usagi replied as she kept stride with Odin to meet the room's occupants. They gazed at her quizzically, and Sif held a startled expression as if the young woman had grown two heads. The strange sense of familiarity was eating away at them, but they just couldn't seem to place their finger upon it.

"Loki" the All Father began, turning his attention towards his adopted son. "Surely you must recognise her if they do not" he added in an almost challenging tone. Loki gazed upon the female who stood before them, staring her down with his cold blue eyes. Although her hair was of striking similarity to a fair princess he and Thor had once known it was her smile that stirred the most recognition. It was warm, friendly and inviting – but catching the pain, trauma and wisdom buried deep within the eyes of the girl made him think twice. This was not the lost princess from their childhood… she had in fact perished when the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed – by Midgard. And that was yet another reason for him to despise the realm of the mortals. Princess Serenity had shown him kindness and compassion unparalleled to anyone else he had met... enough to equal Frigga. But he had lost her to that pitiful damnable race of wretched mortals.

Loki could not speak but shook his head to answer, blocking away the pain that had consumed him when he had discovered Princess Serenity's fate. Frigga looked towards Loki in sympathy for he would be most shocked and upset to learn the identity of the girl. She wished desperately that Odin wouldn't put Loki through even more turmoil… he had received enough punishment in her eyes for she still thought of him as her son. Even if he didn't.

"Do not keep us waiting in suspense father, who is she?" Thor asked, curiosity eating away at him. Truth be told the other occupants in the room wondered as well and were glad Thor had the daring boldness to ask his father upfront.

"Well, I shall let her introduce herself" Odin replied genially as he beckoned Usagi forward. She looked towards him and he gave a small nod of encouragement. Usagi knew they would find out who she was eventually so why bother lying to them.

"My mortal name is Usagi Tsukino, but you know me as Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom" Usagi announced, though her voice held no honour in what she said. It was as if her introduction was a burden she did not want to bear. In fact, Usagi was afraid... she wondered how the others would react - especially Loki and she looked towards him with her sympathetic eyes he knew so well. His eyes did not meet hers though, actually he refused to look at her and that cut her most deeply.

A great silence filled the room as the mouths of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three dropped and their eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and happiness. Even Hogun who was known for his apathetic expression was startled at the news. Good though it was, it was something they had not been expecting at all. It was a miracle... it had to be! The only body found had been Queen Serenity's, leaving them to believe they had lost the Princess' body to the devastation of the Kingdom which had been destroyed beyond all recognition. Everyone knew they had been too late to save the people of the moon. They had mourned for a long period, knowing their greatest and closest ally was gone along with all its warm-hearted people. The loss of the princess had been too much to bear for the warriors, and over time it had hardened them. They had missed her desperately, and could only thank Valhala for her survival. It was truly a blessing, the greatest news that had befallen their ears in ages.

But Loki, who had loved her most ardently couldn't even begin to comprehend what this meant to him. He was still reeling from the news, and actually brought himself to look at her. She wasn't much older than she had been when they were teenagers, yet that didn't change how he had longed for this. A day when they would be reunited - he used to think it would only be in death after thousands of millenia without her. But here she was. He couldn't believe it, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. But it true - plain as day. The lost Princess had been found. But Loki knew he had changed too drastically, and he did give up on her. He was so consumed by hatred, rage, vengeance and the need to destroy and conquer that he could never be the man she thought him to be. Even her presence here couldn't changed that - he was just too far gone to turn back now. He was a monster, a Frost Giant, a betrayer, a destroyer of worlds. He heard the slurs against him on a daily basis - he was evil to all, and even her compassionate nature wouldn't see past the dark being he had become.

"How is this possible?" Sif breathed, her usually collected demeanour breaking slightly as she gazed upon one of her closest childhood friends. She, like the others felt a deep shame for having not recognised her.

"My Mother sacrificed her life using the silver crystal. She sealed everyone inside it and sent us to Earth to live a blessed life, to have a future that had been stolen from us. For a long time I lived a mortal life in a kind family without any recollection of the Moon Kingdom or my past life until the evil broke free of the silver crystal and I was called to fight it. A battle which is ongoing" Usagi explained solemnly. Her voice broke slightly, as if she were trying desperately not to cry. It was agonising to explain to them what had transpired, having to re-tell one of the most agonising memories of her past. She was also not looking forward to the response.

"If only we had been there…" Frigga said, after a momentary silence – one that respectfully honoured the dead.

"You were not to know, there was nothing you could have done" Usagi replied and the others were shocked that she meant every word. There was no accusation, hatred or cry for vengeance laced in her tone but a gentle acceptance of all that had passed.

"Your father gave his life to protect Earth and Asgard against the Frost Giants and helped us take the Casket of Winters… yet when your planet needed us we failed you" Odin responded, his tone laced with an obvious guilt. To see the daughter of the great King of the Moon and recall all that had transpired during that battle ate away at him. He had failed the Moon Kingdom when they needed help the most, cost Loki his closest friend and chance of happiness at such a tender age.

"We all mourned the loss of the Moon Kingdom, but none more so than my brother Loki" Thor said, encouraged to break the uncomfortable silence that had distilled upon the room. Without sparing a glance to its occupants Loki suddenly stormed from the room, lips still sewn shut and hands tied behind his back. He was convinced this was a new kind of punishment from Odin for his war crimes, but he would not regret his decision. Loki's eyes burned with a fiery hatred towards Thor for sharing such personal information, and have the audacity to call him brother! Loki's rage didn't die down even when he had returned to his cell. He would rather stay in prison than hear any more about what had transformed the care-free, bubbly and spirited young princess he'd known into a burdened and hardened warrior. Not only that but a warrior with wisdom and power beyond her years. Loki doubted it would have been a result of anything good and he didn't want to tarnish his memory of her. It was an agonising yet pleasant reminder of the innocent, loved soul he had once been.

"I must apologise for Loki's behaviour… I thought he would be happy to see you" Thor said with a small grimace.

"Honestly, he is beyond salvation I don't think anything could bring him out of that bitter resentment" Sif replied, her tone haughty and angry. It was clear that she didn't like the young prince anymore. Usagi was astonished to see how much had changed, how her friends had changed over the years of her absence. It didn't sit well with her to know that Loki, her closest friend had transformed into a twisted monstrous soul seemingly broken beyond all repair. But she had seen beings in the same state before and had salvaged their souls. She knew better than anyone the importance of second chances, after all she knew that although chaos lived within the minds of people so did the light of hope. Perhaps he needed reminding that she was here for him now. Was this why the silver crystal had taken her here? Was this her new destiny?

"Why were his lips sewn shut?" Usagi asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"We cannot stand for anymore of his poisonous words" Sif answered with bite.

"He's being punished for war crimes against Midgard…he brought with him a violent and hostile alien army to subjugate the realm" Thor explained. Usagi could hear the grief and horror in his tone, as well as underlying guilt. Did he blame himself for Loki's dark act? He shouldn't. Loki was misguided, it was not Thor's fault he had strayed from the path of moral righteousness. In fact, in anyone was to blame it should be Loki for doubting himself and all the good he could be.

"I am surprised you did not know… Thor tells us it was a brutal event that was broadcast worldwide" Fandral explained… though it was clear he did not understand the term 'broadcast worldwide'. Understandable since Asgard didn't have television or anything 'Midgardian' come to think of it.

"When did this occur?" Usagi asked, a little hesitantly for this would probably explain how long she had been battling Galaxia at the Sagittarius Zero star.

"Not even a week in mortal time" Volstagg replied with gusto. He might have been the only one who had not changed from her memory.

"Ah… I was otherwise occupied" Usagi told them cryptically. The memory was fresh in her mind of where she had been, raw and heart-breaking. She was not ready to relive the experience and hoped they would not ask her about it.

"By a glorious battle no doubt?" Fandral asked, a little thrilled at the idea.

"There is nothing glorious about self-sacrifice, destruction, bloodshed and violence. I have seen the repercussions of war too much in my lifetime and it is not magnificent or honourable, it is abhorrent. It only causes pain, suffering, hurt and chaos - something that can never be justified" Usagi all but snapped in response. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, while her eyes held a harrowed vacant and numb expression that was buried deep within but had now surfaced. The others in the room fell silent wondering what horror had befallen a girl who had once been so joyful and innocent.

"I apologise, I meant no disrespect" Fandral replied sheepishly. He was clearly embarrassed and ashamed and Usagi felt a pang of regret for her harshness towards.

"I am at fault my friend I should have chosen my words more carefully" Usagi said, with a small apologetic smile.

"My dear, you must be famished… perhaps we should take supper?" Frigga asked, stepping in to direct the conversation away from such dark topics.

"An excellent idea" Volstagg remarked gleefully, his eyes shining with delight. The others in the room chuckled at his typical appetite driven antics and made their way into the dining room. Sif kept pace with Usagi, hoping that she was alright. It was also nice to be surrounded by another female and a warrior too. She idly wondered whether she would be asked to call her Usagi if that was her new identity or whether she would return to being Serenity, Princess of the Moon. Sif decided she would watch over her old friend and hope she could find the peace here that she lacked on Midgard.

As they all sat at the table conversation sprang up about Thor's exile and redemption, as well as other happenings Usagi had missed in her absence. Like Hogun she was quiet and preferred to just listen as the spoke animatedly, Usagi even laughed at the appropriate placed but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but notice the empty space that would no doubt have belonged to Loki. To think of him just sent her thoughts spiralling into deep sadness. It was clear her absence had hit Loki the hardest and Usagi was forlorn at the knowledge. She vowed to herself that she would visit him in his desolate prison in the hopes she could once again bring light to his otherwise dark existence.

* * *

**I know it's slow building but there will Loki/Serenity in the next chapter! I am rather excited to write it. Once again I hope everyone was in character. I realise it is quite angsty but I do love angst in fanfiction. This will be a shameless fix-it fic of course but there will be a lot of trials and tribulations along the way.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**And thanks for reading.**


	4. Not So Moonlit Stroll

**A/N - Wow, I literally have no excuses for being so late with this upload - except that life happened. Thank you to all those who have read my story recently and reviewed, it really helped motivate me to pick up where I left off. Even though I have tonnes of work that needs doing for college - since American university likes to pile it on, I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. Because I like writing this story, and it helps me escape from all the work. **

**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou to all those who have reviewed. The Snow Rain, Guest, Taeniaea, LadyShard, LightLessStar, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, sweetypie15, bur bur, rainstormslove, Luna in Bloodland, animenerd210, Sisi Snape, BittaBitta, Moon Mage Goddess, tontied, Aruyn, Usagi Uchiha, 16, Guardian of Winter, Mammon Daughter and Sakurayuuki19. You are all wonderful and it really means a lot you've left such positive reviews and encouragement. **

__**So this chapter is sort of a filler, but has some important elements in it I guess. There will be action later, but there is kinda some Loki/Serenity here. I hope everyone is in character, and hopefully you'll see why Loki has such mixed feelings about Usagi. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish a Sailor Moon Avengers Crossover would be made into a movie! Anyway... on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Not So Moonlit Stroll

_The best thinking has been done in solitude. The worst has been done in turmoil - Thomas A. Edison._

* * *

_Usagi cradled Chibi-Chibi in her arms steadfastly and manoeuvred herself to take the brunt of Galaxia's attack. She closed her eyes, waiting. But her eyes shot opened at the pain stricken shrieks that suddenly filled the air. Usagi could only gaze on in horror as her friends' star seeds were untimely ripped from their bodies. _

_"No" Usagi breathed, unable to take her eyes away. Her vision began to blur with unshed tears. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wouldn't believe it. How many more times would they have to sacrifice themselves for her? She felt unworthy of their fierce loyalty, compassion and friendship. If she had only realised the intent of Galaxia's attack was to kill, then her friends would still be alive. Usagi broke down, unable to control herself anymore. The pain was just too much. Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks like rain on a windowpane. She crawled, like a defeated creature, to the bodies of her friends which were beginning to disappear._

_"Everyone… why?" she breathed, gazing into their vacant eyes._

_"Because you are important to us" Minako choked out, her voice failing her. _

_"We can leave you all our hopes" Makoto's hand tried to reach out for her princess, but she was too weak._

_"We'll be with you, we believe in you" Ami said, her eyelids closing in a final farewell._

_"No… you can't. Please… don't leave me – I can't do this without. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Usagi cried, her voice breaking with each word. The pain of losing her dearest friends was too much for her to bear._

_"You are… too sweet… be strong" Rei said, and with her last ounce of strength held onto the hand of her closest friend. _

_"But you promised… you all promised we'd stay together" Usagi sobbed. _

_"I'm sorry I can no longer protect you" Rei's voice trailed off. Her words were quiet but full of poignancy. Usagi always thought her friends would stand beside her, but now she was faced with the harsh, dark reality that she was all alone. The bodies of her beloved friends faded, drifting away from here, the spirits lost to the Galaxy Cauldron._

_"No!" Usagi screamed. Her voice cracked painfully, as she cried with all her might for the loss of her friends. It was all too much and had happened too often. Was she really so useless? She barely even felt the brunt of Galaxia's attack push her back. She was too numb, too hollow, too blank. There was just nothing there except the grief. With an almighty cry that shook the atmosphere, Usagi broke down once more. _

"No!" Usagi cried as she awoke, tears streaming down her face and body laced with sweat. She must have fallen asleep soon after dinner. For once in her life, she hadn't had much appetite and excused herself early. Breathing heavily, she gazed about the room and held a hand to her beating heart in an attempt to calm herself down. She knew that memory would haunt her forever; it had burned itself into her mind. It was painfully fresh.

Usagi placed her feet gently upon the floor and pushed herself out of bed. She recalled a time she had to force herself out of bed. At this point it just seemed too easy. She had never thought she could become an insomniac, and yet she didn't want to sleep for fear of the same memory returning. She was lonely and cold as she stood upon the balcony and looked at the stars. The constellations were so different from those she had viewed every night on Earth. It brought another wave of homesickness to her already weary heart. Had she really made the right choice? Only time would tell.

Careful not to make a noise, Usagi closed the door gently behind her. The moon had always put her at ease, but it was absent tonight. Instead, a walk would help calm her down and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She needed to see for herself if Loki could be saved.

Loki gazed up at the ceiling of his cell, uninterested and bored. Sleep brought no comfort to him for his thoughts drifted to his upcoming trial. Now that _Odin, _was no longer preoccupied with their unexpected visitor, he would focus on the trial. He still couldn't believe that day's turn of events. The Lost Princess had returned. Though, she wasn't of their kingdom Serenity had always been welcome. It was the same now. So why was Loki not received with the same courtesy and love? The answer lay in his vile heritage. He was a monster, and would always be a monster. Everyone had known it even before he did. He was always different, always the black sheep, the Dark Prince, the unwanted, undesired second-rate substitute to Thor. She on the other hand was light itself. He found her despised her for it - for being so innately and unwaveringly _good. _She hadn't changed a bit, not really. Even though she looked battle-weary, pained and grief-stricken, the warmth radiated off her. How could she having gone through so much turmoil remain so unspoiled, while he was the opposite?

Loki had no clue what to expect from his trial, but he knew he would receive a harsh and severe, even deadly, punishment. He doubted even Thor could change the mind of the All-father even if he desired to. But his brother's weakness for having faith in him might just save his life. He was always the preferred one. Suddenly, Loki's ears pricked up as he heard the sound of a door opening. He figured it might be his brother come to visit after some wine. They still celebrated his victory in Midgard… and Loki found his fists clenching at the thought.

"My lady, I'm afraid this area is prohibited and you may go no further" one of the guards said.

That – he was most certainly not expecting.

"Is that so?" Usagi challenged as she squared up the guards. Despite her small stature, she held a commanding presence about her. Without waiting for a response, she made to walk past the guards but they blocked her path.

"My Lady, it would unwise to venture further. Behind this door lies a monster who deserves nothing but the punishment he'll soon receive" the other guard warned.

Usagi blanched at their cruel words. The Youmas she had battled were monsters by all accounts, and Loki was no monster to her.

"Behind that door is a childhood friend. I would be grateful if you let me past so that I may look upon him again" Usagi replied.

"My Lady, he is not the man you once knew. He isn't even of Asgard" the guard spat the word as if it were a disease. To hear these words shocked her to the core. She had always believed Loki to be of Asgard… but even if he was not, that was still no reason to judge someone. Loki should be judged by his actions alone – not his birthplace.

"I am not of Asgard and I am not treated with such disrespect. Would you kindly let me past, for I have no plans to leave until my demands are met" Usagi replied, her tone firm but kind.

After a moment of staring each other down and silence, the guards finally relented and allowed her to pass. Usagi continued down the hallway until she came across a large, human sized cage. Her heart clenched to see someone she once knew in such a condition.

Loki could hear footsteps echo through the hall. He had a sickening feeling he knew who it was and was keen to avoid them. Being the perfect illusionist he had been (before he was stripped of his powers) he pretended to be asleep.

As Usagi neared the cage, she saw Loki was asleep. She was grateful for this since his lips were sewn shut. He might have protested against her presence… His face was haggard, gaunt and sickly pale. He had large, dark circles under his eyes, which were a horrid mixture of black, blue and yellow. He looked ill, ragged and emotionally tortured. Being as slim and petite as she was, Usagi easily slipped through the bars. She silently thanked Asgardians for being so broad, muscular and tall – it had allowed her a most easy entrance.

She knew it was wrong, to trespass on him in such a vulnerable state but she felt an overwhelming need to be close to him. Earlier that evening over dinner, Thor had reminded her of some of their childhood memories. She even recalled numerous ones of herself and Loki. It brought a small smile to her face as she remembered how they would swim together in the lake, ride on horseback through the fields and villages. They would climb trees, swap stories, play games and watch Thor and the Warriors Three train. They had grown up together, and Usagi saw them as an extended family.

Usagi knew what it was like to be alone, especially now. Of course at dinner she had felt most welcome and knew she would come to see Asgard as the second home she had as a child of the White Moon. But, right now, with all that had happened there was a hole in her soul. It felt as though the all the suffering she had endured was trying to her tear her apart. That was another reason she had sought out Loki. She knew he must be feeling the same way too. She had seen the torture on his face earlier that day and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him in ways she could not do for herself.

Loki could feel the presence of someone near him, and realised it must be Serenity. He wasn't surprised she could get through the bars of his cage, but was shocked that she had dared come to visit him inside his prison. Surely his simple-minded brother and pitiful friends would have told her what he did. Why did she have to do this to him? To visit him in his vulnerable state like some sort of saint to nurse him into salvation. He didn't want it. He didn't need it. He wanted to subjugate Earth, and the sooner he found a way out, the sooner his goal would come to fruition.

"Oh Loki… what has happened to you" Usagi whispered as she knelt beside him. She took hold of his hand and grasped it gently.

Loki _almost _gave himself away the moment her hand touched his. Immediately, he felt great warmth spread from his hand through the rest of him. It was a feeling or reassurance, something to make him feel safe and comforted. He _despised _it. He was a God, and did not need her charity. He had cared for her once, but now saw how naively optimistic she was. It was pathetic – just like everyone else. Clearly spending so much time on Midgard had weakened her considerably, as it did Thor. Who knew mortals could have such a profound effect on people? He didn't see it. All he saw was a self-destructive, vile race of weakness. He could easily dominate their minds, as he had done in Germany. He would return with a vengeance and seize Midgard. And if this tragic reincarnation of his once beloved Serenity cared for her life, she would not interfere. This pitiful _human_ version of the Moon Princess he had once known was just another reminder of how things could never return to the way they were. The fact she was human was a source of great anger. It reminded him of his failings and shortcomings – the very reason why Odin had never praised him, or commended him for anything! Midgard would no longer be _her _world, but _his. _And once he had Midgard, once he proved himself a force to be reckoned with, a ruler to be feared then he could take anything he wanted.

Usagi's thumb traced circles around the back of his hand and she gazed upon him. He looked so peaceful in that moment; she briefly wondered what caused him to appear so serene. Would Asgard accept him once more if he truly repented? Could he really be saved? She knew deep down in her heart Galaxia did not desire all Chaos had planned. There was a part of her clinging to the hope she could be saved, that Chaos could be exorcised from her body. That was why Usagi had risked her own life to save her. But, sitting beside Loki now she saw he was a completely different person from the young boy she had known. Of course she knew things would change. She wasn't the Princess she once was. She had made a sacrifice to become something much greater. Usagi wished she could save him the same way she had saved Galaxia. But there was darkness in his heart that weighed heavily upon him. It was a heart so full of hatred, vengeance and rage that she feared even the light of hope might not reach him…

* * *

**So yeah, I hope Loki isn't too confusing. I feel like he would be thrown for a loop with her presence. Since she said her mortal name is Usagi - he probably associated her more with Midgard since she's been there. And also he's a dark twisted soul in need of a hug. I hope Usagi is in character I just feel like she would be the one to go and find someone in their solitude and hope to help them. Yeah... anyway thoughts and all are super appreciated.**

**Hopefully I'll be back with another chapter soon. I do like writing. **

**Yeah, thanks for reading. Have a great weekend everybody.**

**Kiwi**


End file.
